Gorgeous Guy
by black rose pirate
Summary: seto kaiba is the hansome CEO who is currently trying to land a deal with another gaming corperation when his life is changed by a certain loud mouthed prostitute by the name of joey wheeler. inspired by the film pretty woman SxJ
1. prolouge

**Gorgeous Guy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer**

The characters depicted within , are fictional, and I do not hold any ownership rights or claim to have ever written or created any characters from yugioh or the film pretty woman these rights belong to the creators of both im just ussing my twisted fangirl mind ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all this will be my first ever Fan fic ^_^ wooooo

Well this is how it's going to happen ^_^

There will be roughly 12 chapters I think

I got this idea from the film pretty woman and I could just see so much potential for a fan fic as Edward and Vivian just reminded me so much of Seto and Joey

Edward = Seto

Vivian = Joey

James Morse = koi Koukei [James Morse in Japanese ^_^ or close to it xD]

Kit De Luca = Tristan Taylor

Stucky = Duke Devlin.

Edwards decease father = Gozaburo Kaiba [ps in my story he is a evil bastard he was made out to be ^_^]

Barney Thompson = Maximillion Pegasus

Darryl The Limo Driver = ROLAND ^_^

Other back ground people

Landlord

Room Service Waiter

Snobby Saleswoman

#Suck up salesman

Pops - Solomon Moto

Carlos – bakura

one of edwards past girls - malic

edwards ex girl friend - Yami

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if you think ive missed any one out ^_^ as so as i have answers ill start writing this ^_^


	2. Ch 1 Parties and Prostitutes

Gorgeous Guy Chapter One - Parties and Prostitutes

Hi all here is the first update of many to come

The beginning is a bit slow but it should pick up as we meet or hot blonde

Hope you all enjoy it ^_^

And make sure to review and let me know how I'm doing ^_^

**Chapter 1**

**Parties and Prostitutes**

"**Hi, hey, how's it going" duke devlin chanted as he moved though the crowd of party guests. Many stopped to talk with him but he was seeking only one man this night, Seto Kaiba, the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Many people stopped Duke to congratulate him and his boss .**

"**Ron how are ya"? Duke greeted**

"**Hey! Duke! I hear Kaiba's taking over ****Koukei industries" said Ron **

"**Yea well Seto's not here to work on his tan that's for sure" he chuckled thinking about the pale business man.**

"**Can i get in on the deal"? Asked Ron eagerly**

"**Yea... call me"? Replied duke**

"**When"?**

"**Just call me" he absently replied.**

"**Hey! I'm Duke Devlin Seto Kaiba's lawyer" He greeted john lyner**

"**Hey where's the big bad CEO anyway" john chuckled**

"**Well" duke said seductively "if I know Seto he's most probably chatting up a very lucky man"**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I told my personal assistant to call you and arrange it all, did she"? Seto calmly said into the phone**

"**Yes she did" replied a rather annoyed Yami. "i speak to your bloody personal assistant more that I do with you 'luv' Yami spat into the phone. He'd really had enough of this now Seto made him feel so dirty, he was treated like a bloody employee for Christ's sake and he was tired of being at Seto beck and call.**

"**I see "replied Seto dragging Yami out of his musings **

"**Ugh I have my own life to ya know Seto" Yami stated testily **

**Seto too had had enough of this but stayed calm and collected so that he would not anger his boyfriend any more than he already sounded**

"**Yami this is an important week for me, I need you to be here" he calmly said**

**That was it Yami was really getting annoyed now "yea! Well you never give me any notice Seto you just think I should be there when YOU want. When YOU say. When YOU need .you think I'm at you beck and call like some little Bitch"**

"**I do not believe that you are at my... beck and call" sighed Seto he was becoming bored of Yami now how dare he say these things to him , he was the great Seto Kaiba and he wouldn't be spoken to like this.**

"**well that's how you always make me feel" sighed Yami who was close to tears now.**

"**Maybe I should just move out"**

"**If that's what you want then yes" humph! Yami could leave for all he cared at the moment he had enough of Yami and wouldn't be sorry to see him leave.**

"**Fine!" said Yami curtly "when you get back to Domino we'll discuss it" Yami was straining to hold back his tears now.**

"**Why wait till then? now is as good a time as any" said Seto calmly not caring if he hurt Yami anymore.**

"**Yea! Well that's fine with me Seto GOODBYE!" he replied angrily before slamming the phone down on Seto and ending anything they ever had. Yami stood up and prepared to get out of Seto's life for good, well not before ringing his friend Ryou in England and leaving Seto a rather large phone bill as his parting gift.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Duke suggests that I..."**

"**Duke is just my lawyer so you won't take suggestions from him about my company" stated Seto to his young business associate.**

"**Yes sir" he replied**

"**How did the Koukei stock open on the market?" asked Seto**

"**I don't know sir"**

"**You don't know? Tokyo opened maybe an hour ago" he informed his subordinate in a slightly annoyed manner I mean what was he paying these idiots for? **

"**You have to keep on top of these things .okay? Seto sighed**

"**Done" replied his worker**

"**Hello, Mr Kaiba" said an woman passing by**

"**Hi, how are you doing" he replied with a fake smile in place before he returned to his worker**

"**Get that done as soon as possible I have to return to New York by Sunday i have tickets to the Met"**

"**Yes sir " the worker replied**

**Seto walked off into the crowd towards where he had left his coat, he needed to get out of here he hated these stupid affairs, but Duke told him he needed to get out more and mingle.**

"**Your coat sir" said an attendant**

"**Thank you" replied Seto before walking off **

"**Seto!"**

"**Malik!" he reply with light surprise**

"**Hi" Malik smirked**

"**I'm sorry to hear about Gozaburo" he said somewhat caring**

"**Oh, oh um yes thanks" said Seto darkly he had always detested his father**

"**Uh I heard you got married" said Seto trying to change the subject.**

"**Well.. Yea" replied Malik "couldn't sit around and wait for you now could I rich boy" he replied smirking devilishly.**

"**Malik? Tell me something?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Did you talk to my personal assistant more than you did with me when we were together?"he asked because well he just had to know**

**Malik looked down for a second before smirking and replying "she was at my partnership ceremony, she was our witness" **

"**Oh" said Seto he then kissed Malik good bye on the cheek and walked out of the building.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

**There Duke was talking to a very handsome man when he was informed that his guest of honour was leaving the party early for purposes unknown and Duke being Duke had to know why. So he followed.**

"**Is this Mr. Devlin's car?" Seto asked the valet**

" **Hai, Devlin-sama" replied the Japanese valet**

"**Seto! Where are you going" Duke asked with a Cheshire cat grin on his face**

"**Do you have the keys to your car?" asked Seto**

"**Why? What's wrong with the limo" duke asked worried**

"**Look! The limo is stuck back there and Roland can't get it out" said Seto slightly annoyed**

**They both looked at Roland who shrugged. How was he meant to work miracles any way?**

"**Please give me your keys" sigh's Seto**

**Duke hands over his keys while saying "look, don't drive my car your all worked up let me sort something out". Duke walks over to the valet to ask them to move the cars so Seto can get out but while he's doing this Seto is getting into Duke's car.**

**As Duke hears the engine start he rushes over to Seto to try and talk him out of driving away in his car.**

"**Look Seto are you familiar with a stick shift have you driven one before?" he asks biting his fist**

"**Yea" Seto replies trying to get the car in gear. **[I felt so sorry for the car hear XD]

"**Ok j-just be gentle with it, I-it's a new car..."**

"**It's ok I can...I think I've...."he jumped forward and stalled screeching the tires on the tarmac.**

"**Seto! G-give me a break please"**

"**I love this car"**

"**so do i l-look you don't know where you're going ,you're going to get lost!" but it was no use Seto had sped off in to the night and all that Duke could do was stare after his disappearing car.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mean while in HOLLYWOOD**

**While a certain CEO was busy getting lost **

**A young man named Joey Wheeler was just about to start his night on the town.**

**BRRRRRRRRIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Joey wheeler rolled over in his bed as he heard his alarm ringing, he knew what this meant. It meant that it was time to get up and head out for his night time job. Joey was a prostitute he knew it wasn't great but it put food in his belly.**

**Joey was wearing lacy black woman's panties and a green top that stopped at his navel**

**As Joey's got up he looked around his room on the wall were pictures with himself and others although the other were torn so that he couldn't see their faces**

**He walked over to his dresser and pulled on a tight white tank top and a pair of really short boy shorts. The top showed off his torso and the shorts made his long legs go on forever no one could say that Joey wheeler was not a gorgeous specimen.**

**Joey picked up his knee high boots and sat on his bed**

"**Ahh Damit!" Joey yelled as he looked at his fading black boots. Grabbing a permanent marker he started to recolor the faded parts of his boots.**

**Joey put on the boots and slowly zipped them up loving the feeling of the leather against his bare skin. Joey then walked over to his mirror and put on a black wig and some eyeliner and mascara to bring out his honey coloured eyes.**

**Looking in the mirror he said " alright Joey it's show time"**

**As he closed his door behind him he could hear the gradually growing voice of his landlord talking to another resident.**

"**Look pal you gotta pay the rent, at the end of the month i collect the rent and if you can pay your out got it!"**

**Shit! Thought Joey as he ran back inside**

**He ran straight to the bathroom and pull off the top of the toilet, he then pulled out a small green box where him and his flat mate kept the rent money.**

**But the was no money**

"**Tristan! Wait till I geta hold of ya" Joey said out loud**

**How was he going to get past the landlord now? That's when he remembered it the fire escape, so he climbed don it and was away to his nightly activities.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was police every where a young girl had been killed and shoved in a dumpster**

**As Joey walked by he felt sick to his stomach "that could have been any one of us "he muttered under his breath his eyes wide.**

**As he walked by the police man he could see him gasp in annoyance apparently the tourists thought this a great photo opportunity. It disgusted Joey, how could people be so disgusting was beyond him.**

**Joey walked on until he reached The Blue Banana, a bar where all the people from his line of work gathered to party and drink. Prostitutes, clients and pimps you name it they were there. Joey walked through the crowd of drugged up and drunk party goers some didn't see him go by others grinded up against him trying to entice him to dance but he would have none of it he had to get over to the old man behind that bar. His name was ****Solomon Moto, he knew everyone in that bar and he was the one who would help Joey find his pain in the keister roommate Tristan Taylor.**

"**Hey gramps has Tris bin in ere?" asked Joey exasperatedly**

"**upstairs in the pool room" he replied gruffly, Tristan and Joey were like sons to him now he knew Joey could take care of him self ...... it was Tristan he was worried about. Oh well he thought shrugging his shoulders as he watched a slightly pissed off Joey walk up the stairs to the pool room.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tristan Taylor meanwhile was sat unknowing of what was about to come up the stairs in the form of a ranging blond, brushing his brunette hair bouncing his head to the rhythm of the music. He wore a tight white tank, with a faded blue jean jacket and tight denim shorts.**

**He looked overto come face to face with a stern lookin joey**

"**Yo jou" he said smiling happily**

"**Is it all gone" Joey said sternly putting his hand on his hip and glaring at his best friend.**

**Tristan looked wide eyed before he turned to the man behind him**

"**Bakura! You know my roommate Joey......**

**Bakura was a pimp **[XD]** and a drug dealer he was one of the meanest people around and bad news for Joey because Bakura would like nothing more than to control him.**

**..... That's rexy, weeva" **[can you guess hu they are =P]

"**i know everyone.. Is it all gone Tris???" Joey demanded.**

**He smiled " Bakura sold me some great stuff, we just had this party I was the host" he said smiling trying to hide his guilt"**

"**I CANT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT DRUGS WITH OUR RENT MONEY, WHAT IS GOIN ON WITH YA TRIS?!" Joey sternly shouted being the loud mouth that he is.**

" **I n-needed a lil p-pick me up Jou" he said terrified of what Joey would say next**

"**OH! BUT WE NEED RENT MONEY" Joey yelled truthfully.**

**This is when Bakura decided that he would use this to his liking.**

"**Whoa, whoa calm down Jou" he purred at Joey seductively**

"**he only owes me 200 more" he said in matter of factly way**

"**BAKURA!"Tristan hissed in his ear**

"**ANOTHER $200" Joey shouted incredulously**

**Tristan waved his hand a said reassuringly ...as if that helped.. "That was from way before"**

"**thats right jou $200 but..." he purred running a finger down joeys cheek " If you wanna work off his money with me tonight, we can work something out"**

**Jou looked away disgusted before an equally disgusted Tristan spoke up **

" **thats a very 'sweet' offer Bakura, but not now" he took jou by the arm and started dragging him down the stairs.**

**Jou pulled his arm from Tristan's grip "ya took it while i was sleepin "he glared**

**Tristan looked mildly sheepish" w-well you were unavailable for discussion"he said walking over to the bar**

"**hey lets go " yelled joey**

"**Snack , snack!" Tristan yelled back**

" **Besides, it's my apartment"**

" **Yea, well, I ave to live i it too, Tris." Said jou slightly upset**

" **Look, you came here; I gave you some money; I gave you a place to stay...**

**And some precious professional guidance." Tristan said honestly piling different items of food on to his napkin.**

"**He was on my case. I had to give him something. So don't irritate me." Tristan said slightly annoyed that his roommate was lecturing him when he was the one who let him stay in the first place.**

" **This ain't a buffet, Tris". Gramps yelled across the bar not that he was angry but those two could eat him out of house and home**

" **Irritate ya I just saw a girl pulled outta a Dumpster ?" Jou said incredulously staring at his friend in disbelief **

"**I know. Tsunami Mako. But... he was a-- a flake."he said sadly**

" **he was a crack head. Domino was trying to straighten him out for month" he said matter of factly **

**All of a sudden they heard loud voices and breaking glass**

" **Leave her alone !" a man's voice shouted**

"**Don't ya wana get outta ere ?" jou said turning back to tris and drowning out the sounds of an oncoming fight**

" **Get outta where ? Where the fuck you wanna go" said Tristan incredulously**

"**come on" tris said as he dragged jou out into the night to begin the work for their rent money.**

**----------------------------------------------------------- X-xGGx-X ------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC.....**

**So i finally did it sorry its late took longer than i thought it would and i mean look at it O_O its so Bl**DY LONG O_O this will be a challenge for me but i dnt believe it leaving things half done so this will be finished lol even if it takes me years XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and i want lots of reviews telling me how it could improve or if it was crap or good what eva ^_^**

**Thanks for taking the time to read it and i hope you look forward to the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
